


You're staring again

by Leah_David_hall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_David_hall/pseuds/Leah_David_hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum thinks Michael has a problem with staring but not at anyone... Just Luke hemmings </p><p>Ashton feels someone watching him and Luke and he dosent like bieng stared at but it not Michael staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're doing it again

Work Text.

"Michael Gordon clifford "

Cringing at his middle name he snapped out of the little daze " You're staring again" Calum said while flicking his gaze over to the table Michael was staring at , he wasn't staring at the table but at a person Sitting there. 

" No I wasn't" Michael gave a smirk and carried on " even I was I don't point it out when you stare at that Irwin kid" 

" I don't stare at him and his name Is Ashton" Calum said defensively .Michael just laughed softly and return to eating his pizza.

Meanwhile Ashton felt like he was bieng stared at but he didn't want to turn around to confront the Person who was staring.

He waved his hand infront of lukes face to grab his attention way from his phone.

" Do you feel like we are being stared at?"

Luke shot him an weird glance shrugged and shook his head as the bell to signal lunch time had ended rang.

Calum and Michael stood up Michael getting ready to go to class and Calum had a free period but Michael didn't mind because Luke hemmings was in his class.

" just try not to stare please mate its kinda weird" Calum said drooping Michael of at Biology as if he knew what Michael was thinking.

Michael put an arm on Calum shoulder " try not to stalk irwi-ashton this time"

***************************************************

One hour and boring free period later Calum was at his locker putting all his books away.Michael had left early to go to the dentist and to be honest he could do without having looking at that firetruck red head for a while.

Closing his locker and turning around only to bump into the one and only Ashton Irwin making him spill all his books on the floor." Shit I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean to"

' it's fine cal" he said picking up all his books and speeding to his locker.

The truth is that Calum and Ashton used to be friends good friends but no as close as him and Michael but close. Once at jack barakats party bieng hosted by him and his boyfriend Alex gaskarth he and Ashton were drinking like camels and they were smashed but when Ashton started getting alittle to drunk they went outside to calm down.after having a random conversation about anything and everything they heard the beep of a car horn. Ashtons brother rolled down the window and called for him to 'hurry his ass up' and as Ashton was getting up all of a sudden ashtons lips were in Calums and Calum kissed back immediately because he knew he had a small crush in Ashton and to be honest he still dose but after that night they began to talk less and less and when Michael mover here about two years ago it turned into curt head nods and quick 'hi's in the corridor and Calum hasn't stopped having feelings for Ashton since.

Waking out the school he had plans to get close to Ashton again but it was going to take a while.


	2. Not again??

Work Text 

When school came around next day Michael saw Calum and immediately thought there was something off about him and he looked like he was planning something but whenever Michael asked what was wrong Calum just shrugged and muttered something about just having a bad day. 

After 4 and a half painfully long hours it was lunch and Calum and Michael didn't get to have a breaktime because they were called to the headteachers office do be lectured on how bad there grades were and if they didn't pick them up they won't graduate. And after another hour of maths and an hour music, which they loved they went to lunch.

Michael saw Calum staring at Ashton and it was a different stare than normal. 

"Why are you staring at Ashton like you're deeply in love with him?"Calum was silent "Oh my god you are,aren't you?" Calum nodded " tell me what happend. Now"

" ummmmm.... You know before you came here umm..... We kinda.. Well kissed and umm... " his voice faded away with each word he said before it completely vanished.

"YOU WHAT?!?! "he screamed attracting the attention of Almost everyone, including Ashton.

Michael stormed out of the canteen and Calum ran after him " Mikey..." 

" Oh no no no no don't you 'mikey' me Calum why didn't you tell me we've been best friends for almost two years and you couldn't tell me that " he said and his extension changed from anger to sadness " don't you trust me cal?" 

"I do milkes but I didn't tell you because............. I still have feelings for him and I didn't want him to know because......what I'm trying to confess ny love for Ashton " Michael was shaking his head and looking behind Calum and when he turned around he saw the one and only Ashton Irwin. Calum was shocked and Michael was trying not to piss himself laughing at him. But Ashton on the Other hand was grinning like the Cheshire cat and the next thing they knew they were kissing AGAIN. " I like you too cal even after two years"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and say how to improve

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how you think I did for the first chapter and it's my first fic


End file.
